


Avengers and Friends Fluffy Alphabet

by Purplegirl123



Series: Alphabet Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alphabet, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Pictures, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplegirl123/pseuds/Purplegirl123
Summary: Fluffy alphabet for the Avengers and people associated with them. Basically an excuse to think about relationships with them all. Rated it "M" just because I wanted to be careful (this work isn't about sex but does talk about it in some parts, nothing explicit though).**Pictures are not mine, I found them on the internet.**
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Happy Hogan/Reader, Heimdall (Marvel)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Nick Fury/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Phil Coulson/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Remy LeBeau/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Victor Creed/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Alphabet Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809868
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	1. List

Hey there people!

So here is the fluff that goes with my other work Avengers and Friends NSFW Alphabet!

Anyway here is a list of the ones I plan to create!

  * Steve Rogers
  * Tony Stark
  * Thor
  * Bruce Banner
  * Natasha Romanov
  * Clint Barton
  * James “Bucky” Barnes
  * Sam Wilson
  * James “Rhodey” Rhodes
  * Loki
  * Scott Lang
  * Peter Parker
  * Phil Coulson
  * Nick Fury
  * Happy Hogan
  * Vision
  * Wanda Maximoff
  * Pietro Maximoff
  * Stephen Strange
  * Heimdall
  * Wade Wilson
  * T’Challa
  * Matt Murdock
  * Brock Rumlow
  * Frank Castle
  * Victor Creed
  * Remy LeBeau
  * Logan Howlett



This is what I have for now, probably going to just stick to these people but I could be persuaded to add others!

Enjoy!


	2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Steve? Yes please!

****

**A = Affection (PDA or private)**

Steve is definitely a more private display of affection kind of guy. When you’re out in public he keeps it to a quick peck on the cheek, a chase kiss, or hand holding. He has a reputation to uphold so he can’t be groping you in public.

But when you’re in the safety of the tower or in your shared apartment he isn’t shy about showing you how much he wants and loves you.

**B = Baby (** **Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

He’s always wanted a family, he just didn’t think that he would have one, especially in the 40’s. He was so skinny and sickly that he thought he would never find someone to marry. After the serum however, with his illnesses gone, he had a bit more hope for that kind of future. His new problem was that he wasn’t ever sure if he would find someone who would love Steve Rogers and not Captain America. But then he found you. Now he’s rekindled his desire to have a family. White picket fence and all that. He would love to have two kids, but he's not averse to having more.

**C = Cuddles (How do they cuddle with you?)**

The man’s like a freaking koala. Whenever he gets the chance he loves to cuddle into you. Whether it’s during movies, when you’re relaxing, or when you’re in bed Steve loves to hold you close.

This is especially nice for you in the winter because he always runs so warm that he’s like your own personal heated blanket.

**D = Dates (What are your dates like?)**

Steve is every woman’s romantic movie dream. He takes you on all the classic dates: dinner and a movie, walks in the park, trips to museums, and even a trip to Coney Island. He’s always very sweet and romantic when he’s taking you out on a date. He loves walking around holding your hand so everyone knows you’re with him.

**E = _Evolution (How fast does your relationship evolves? Weeks, months, years?)_**

It takes Steve a little while to realize that you like him as more than just a friend. In fact it takes him so long that Bucky smacks him upside the head and tells him to get his shit together and ask you out before someone else did. After that you went on several dates throughout a couple of months before he asked you to be his girl. You didn’t have sex until a few months into your establish relationship.

**F = Food (Favorite food/Like to cook)**

He’s a pretty decent cook and he enjoys making food for other people. His best food though usually comes from the grill. Burgers, brats, ribs, you name it he’s the king of grilling it. He also makes an amazing apple pie… a fact which you find hilarious.

**G = Giggle (What makes them laugh? What is their laugh like?)**

Something has to actually be funny in order for Steve to laugh. If it’s not he usually just gives a smile or a small huff of laughter, but when he really laughs it’s a deep chuckle from his chest.

The one time you saw him lose his composure completely and almost fall over in laughter was when at a pool party at the tower. Bucky was boasting about his “assassin senses” saying no one could pull anything over on him because of his training. While numerous people had tried to prank him that night no one had been able to do anything without him noticing. That is, until you got involved. He never saw it coming. One minute he was walking past you as you were seemingly on your way to the bar to get another drink, the next minute he was falling into the pool. When he popped up his mouth dropped open realizing you were the one that got the drop on him. You simply tilted your head to the side and said _“What’s that you were saying about those assassin senses?”_ Steve lost his shit and was dying of laughter.

At least until Bucky got out of the pool and proceeded to throw Steve in.

**H = Habits (Good or Bad)**

Steve has a lot of good habits. He’s clean, always willing to lend a helping hand to others, and he always is respectful to the people around him.

But just like everyone he also has some bad habits. Sometimes he drinks milk or juice straight from the cartons and that’s just gross. No one wants to drink your spit Steve.

**I = I love you (How do they say “I Love You”)**

He’s a simple man and simply says “I love you”.

The thing about Steve is he likes to say it at the most random of times. You’ll be sitting reading a book and he’ll be sketching and he’ll just look up at you, call out your name and tell you that he loves you. Queue your wide grin and telling him that you love him too.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

He totally gets jealous! But he swears up and down that he doesn’t. He just can’t help himself, on the inside he’s still skinny Steve who never had any luck with the ladies. He’s insecure. So when he sees guys hitting on you or getting a little too close for comfort he usually makes himself look as big as possible, walks over to you, puts his arm around your waist and usually gives the person his most unimpressed Captain America stare. It doesn’t take them long to get the hint.

**K = Kiss (What kind of kisser are they? Tell about the first kiss.)**

Steve is a very passionate kisser. While he may not be very demanding or forceful with his kisses they are no less passionate. He put a lot of feelings into his kisses with you.

The first time he kissed you, you were on a date in the park just walking around holding hands and talking about things that have been going on in your lives. All of a sudden the sky got really dark and it started to pour down rain. The two of you took off running to the nearest tree hoping for some cover. It wasn’t the best but it was better than the downpour that was happening around you. The two of you stood under the tree, panting a bit from your run, before you looked at each other and then started laughing at your completely disheveled appearance from the rain.

You pushed a wet piece of hair away from your face and smiled up at Steve. That’s when he leaned in and captured your lips with his. You were a little surprised at first but quickly got with the program and wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him back fiercely. The two of you broke apart panting and then promptly started laughing again. It was perfect.

**L = Love you (Who said it first and how it happened)**

It was several months into your relationship and after you have started having sex that Steve said it to you first.

You had just finished watching the last Harry Potter movie and were passionately describing the differences between the movies and the books. While you were talking to him Steve got this big goofy smile on his face so you stopped and asked what he was smiling about. _“I love you.”_ He said with no hesitation in his voice. Your eyes went a little wide at first but then you couldn’t keep the wide grin off your face as you asked, _“You do?”_ He smiled wider and huffed a little laugh before saying, _“Yeah, I do Sweetheart.”_ You blushed a little bit and looked in his eyes before responding, _“I love you too, Steve.”_ He cupped your face and whispered _“Good.”_ before leaning in for a kiss, which you happily obliged.

**M =** **Memory (Favorite memory together)**

One cold day in December after it had snowed a good six inches and the roads were clear, the two of you took off to the park to make snowmen. A little while later a group of kids came by and you split into the boys versus girls for an impromptu snowball fight. Girls won of course. Everyone had a good time, especially Steve because thankfully there weren’t any paparazzi there to ruin the moment. The two of you went back to the tower, got into some comfy clothes, made hot cocoa and watched Rise of the Guardians. It was the perfect winter day.

**N = No (What’s their pet peeve?)**

He’s usually pretty level headed and has the tolerance of a saint but he absolutely cannot stand it when people are rude to others, especially people who work in the service industry. And because he can’t help himself, he always seems to get involved. It’s become a new thing online where people take photos of Captain America in his civvies scolding someone for being rude to a cashier or a waiter/waitress.

**O = Outfit (Casual, Dates, What he likes you to wear)**

When he’s just hanging out around the tower Steve tends to dress fairly casual, well for him anyway. He does often wear khaki pants, which kind of makes you snicker, but he does look pretty fantastic and some of the jeans he wears. For shirts he generally wears a lot of comfortable cotton T-shirts, even if some of them seem a size too small. He’s a boxer brief man.

When he takes you out on dates he spruces up a bit, wearing nice pants, usually he also wears a button down shirt, and he has a brown leather jacket he likes wearing.

He doesn’t really care what you wear, you’re your own person and he has no say in what you wear, but he does tend to favor you in a tight pair of jeans and a tank top. Because really, deep down he’s not an innocent boy scout… he’s a bit of a perv.

**P = Pet Names** **(What pet names do they use?)**

Sweetheart is his go to pet name and he uses it all the time with you. Every once in a while he’ll call you Doll, Baby, or Hon, but Sweetheart is his favorite.

**Q = Queasy (How they handle being sick or you being sick)**

The thing about the serum is that Steve can’t get sick so it’s never really an issue for the two of you. However he is a pretty awful patient when it comes to getting hurt. Because he has the serum he seems to think that he doesn’t need as much medical attention as he really does. So there are times when the two of you get into it because he seems to think he’s invincible even though he isn’t. Once he realizes you’re coming from a place of love and concern, he usually lets you take charge and help make him feel better until the serum takes care of his injuries.

When you’re sick he’s a complete mother hen, fussing over you until you get better. Sometimes it bothers you and it can be a little bit annoying, but honestly it’s just very endearing knowing he cares that much about you. He makes really good homemade chicken noodle soup too so that’s a plus.

**R = Ring (How did they propose?)**

It was a few days before Christmas, at the Avengers Christmas party, so all your friends were there to see it. He just kind of pulled you over to the Christmas tree and was asking if you were having a good time, before he casually got down on one knee talking about how you meant everything to him and that he would be so honored to be your husband. With that he pulled out a ring box and opened it up revealing a beautiful simple gold band with one gorgeous diamond on it. You both teared up a little, and you said yes. Around you your friends all cheered while Steve put the ring on your finger and then scooped you up for a kiss.

**S =** **Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

Sometimes Steve misses his life from the 40’s and he gets a little blue. Usually when that happens he’ll go off and find Bucky and they’ll reminisce but then talk about some of the advantages of the new world they’re in. Sometimes he just can’t be cheerful Steve, when the weight of the world feels like it’s on his shoulders and he can’t handle the pressure. During those times he goes pretty quiet and really likes to just sit and sketch or paint until he feels better. Usually you bring him some tea or hot cocoa, give them a quick peck on the cheek and leave him to it. He’s told you he really appreciates you giving him time to sort things out and not pushing him.

When you’re sad Steve tries to do everything in his power to make you feel better. The best thing though is that he lets you talk about your problems and just listens to you. He only offers advice when you ask and if you just need to vent he’s okay with that. He also tries to get you to laugh so he’ll try and find a meme or funny video to get you to smile.

**T = Taking Pictures (Do you two take lots of photos/videos together?)**

You have tons of photos together! Steve loves taking photos of everything. Everywhere you go and every event you go to Steve is taking pictures with his phone or the fancy camera he bought himself. He gets his favorite ones printed and they’re all over your shared apartment. He’s also made all of the Avengers a photo album.

**U = Unexpected (Something you don’t expect from them)**

He gets really competitive when you guys are playing board games. Whether it’s just the two of you or you’re playing with a group, Steve takes board games very seriously. Don’t ever play Monopoly with him.

**V = Vacations (Where do you two like to go and what do you do?)**

While you do take small more romantic trips sometimes, the vacations you really like to go on are when you take long road trips to go see weird things like the biggest ball of yarn or this field with the heads of all the presidents in it. You usually try to take one of these trips every year, more often if you’re able to get the time. You always bring the rest of the Avengers home some souvenirs from those trips. They love them.

**W = Wedding (What was the wedding like?)**

Even though Tony offered to throw a huge blow out of a wedding for the two of you, you decided on a simple ceremony with your closest friends in a private location. You basically ended up renting this huge mansion of a house so everyone could stay in one place and had the ceremony in the garden. It was simple and perfect.

**X = Xylophone** **(What’s their song?)**

While he does listen to more recent music, he tends to still love music from the 40’s. Music he used to listen to when he and Bucky would go dancing or just popular hits from the time, it brings him a lot of nostalgia and it truly makes him happy listening to it.

One of his favorite songs is Imagination by Ella Fitzgerald. He also loves listening to songs back then because not every song needed lyrics to be amazing.

**Y = Yawn (Bedtime, routine, position, how long till they fall asleep)**

Steve doesn’t go to bed super early, he might be close to 100 but he’s not actually an old man ( _Tony_ ). He does have a pretty straightforward bedtime routine though. Change in PJs, brush his teeth, do something relaxing for a little while, get a glass of water for his nightstand and when he’s ready crawling into bed. If you’re not in bed with him he tends to sleep on his back but when you’re there he likes to be the big spoon and have you snuggled close to his chest. He always waits for you to fall asleep first before he lets himself drift off.

**Z = Zoo (Pets, yes/no, what kind, how many)**

He definitely wants the two of you to have pets. Specifically he would like you to get two dogs ( _“One will get lonely if we leave without it so we have to get two, Sweetheart”)._ He doesn’t really care what kind they are and would definitely want to rescue them from a shelter but he would want them to be larger dogs that can go for runs with him and protect you when he’s gone on a mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fluff! What did you think?


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like being in a relationship with Tony would be exhausting but so amazing.

**A = Affection (PDA or private)**

Tony of course is completely pro PDA. Normally you’re OK with little handholding and what not but Tony takes in above and beyond. He has no problem grabbing your ass or making out with you in front of anybody. You’re pretty sure he does it most the time to get a rise out of people.

When you’re alone he has very little restraint. No complaints there.

**B = Baby (** **Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

Tony never really saw himself as a father. Howard wasn’t the most loving and caring of fathers and he doesn’t want to be like that so he figured he’d just take them out of the equation. However after being with you for so long and a lot of discussions on how he’s already Peter's father figure, he realized that he wouldn’t mind being a dad, especially if you’re there to be their mother. So one or two children in the future wouldn’t make him upset.

Besides, you're pretty sure that he has the paperwork for adopting Peter and Harley somewhere in the penthouse and they for sure would want a younger brother or sister.

**C = Cuddles (How do they cuddle with you?)**

Tony loves to have you curled into his side it’s his favorite way to cuddle you. When you’re on the couch he likes to lay on the outside so you’ll be on the inside snuggled between the back of the couch and his side. He likes it when you cling to him.

When he wakes up from a nightmare though he likes to cling to you. He’ll get in between your legs and put his face down on your stomach while you run your hands through his hair and whisper sweet words to calm him down.

**D = Dates (What are your dates like?)**

Let’s be honest he’s Tony Stark so most of his planned dates are very expensive and extravagant. He’s been known to take you to Paris for dinner and then Italy for an opera. Nothing is too expensive or extravagant for you.

While those dates are always very special, your favorite dates are when they’re a little more low-key. Those are usually dates that are more spontaneous and he hasn’t had time to plan them. When you take him to a hole-in-the-wall diner for milkshakes and burgers then go home and watch cheesy movies in bed.

**E = _Evolution (How fast does your relationship evolves? Weeks, months, years?)_**

Sexually your relationship progressed very quickly as it started off as a friends with benefits situation. This worked out great for a while, for many months actually, but then of course you caught feelings and didn’t think Tony felt the same way so you ended your arrangement.

A week or so later you were leaving one of his parties when he confronted you about it and you, given confidence from the alcohol you consumed, confessed your feelings. He didn’t say anything and you were getting a little worried so you turn to quickly scurry away but Tony caught your hand and turned you around and simply told you that you should’ve said something to him earlier because he felt the same way. With that the two of you decided to become exclusive and officially start a relationship.

The date nights and the sex continued and the only new thing was that you started expressing your feelings to each other and you eventually moved into the penthouse. It wasn’t easy, a relationship with Tony Stark is never destined to be easy, but you two are amazing together.

**F = Food (Favorite food/Like to cook)**

His favorite food is doughnuts. He’ll eat any kind but his favorites are just regular glazed donuts.

Contrary to popular belief Tony can actually cook. When Ana Jarvis was alive, she taught Tony how to make a few of his favorite dishes. It's always a favorite of everyone’s when Tony makes a big Italian dinner for everyone to enjoy.

**G = Giggle (What makes them laugh? What is their laugh like?)**

Tony will smile and smirk at just about anything. Probably because he’s thinking something incredibly inappropriate in his head, and unfortunately for all of you it usually ends up coming out of his mouth too. However Tony’s wit and intelligence aren’t just for snarking back at people, he is really funny and loves to not only make you laugh but others laugh as well.

When Tony laughs it’s this lighthearted chuckle that always bring a smile to your face. The best is when he’s trying to tell a story that he thinks is hilarious, he’ll start laughing while he’s talking which makes other people start laughing. Then he tries to control himself and continue with the story but can’t which only makes him laugh harder which in turn makes everyone else laugh harder, and before you know it every other one is laughing uncontrollably.

**H = Habits (Good or Bad)**

He is incredibly charitable. People know about his charity gala‘s but he does a lot of under the table charity donations as well. He’s hardworking. He works tirelessly to make sure the team is well equipped and protected when they’re out on missions. He cares for people a lot more than he shows. He loves taking care of the team by giving them a place to stay and making sure they have food to eat, etc.

The worst habit he has, in your mind, is the fact that he overworks himself along with not taking care of himself as well as he takes care of other people. He’ll work on his lab for days on end with very little sleep, which is not only a safety hazard to himself but to everybody else in the labs as well. It usually ends with you forcing him to bed by having Jarvis shut down the labs for a 24 hour period.

**I = I love you (How do they say “I Love You”)**

It’s hard for Tony to say “I love you”. You’ve always understood that though, which makes him love you even more. On the rare occasions he does say it out loud it always makes you completely beam with happiness.

Usually though his “I love you”’s come in the form of a present, him telling you how much he needs you, him kissing your temple and squeezing your hand before walking away from you, etc...

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Tony doesn’t often get jealous because he knows you would never cheat on each other, but when others get handsy with you it makes him crazy. It usually happens when you’re at one of his parties and someone who thinks they are something special believes they can put their hands on you. You’re very quick to shut that down but sometimes they don’t take the hint and that’s when Tony tends to get involved. Mostly he just makes a snarky comment and they leave but you won’t lie and say that he’s never punched someone because they had the audacity to bother you.

**K = Kiss (What kind of kisser are they? Tell about the first kiss.)**

Tony is an expert with his mouth whether he’s talking, teasing, or touching you with it. His mouth is a magical thing. He’s a very intense kisser, but that doesn’t really surprise you because Tony’s pretty intense when he does anything. He dominates a kiss, pushing all his feelings and emotions into you as he ravishes your mouth.

This was pretty evident even the first time you kissed Tony. While you might’ve been a tiny bit hesitant Tony completely took charge and dominated your mouth with the most intense kiss you have ever received. It completely took your breath away. Then you started ripping each other’s clothes off and had sex until you couldn’t walk anymore. It was a very good beginning to your friends with benefits situation.

**L = Love you (Who said it first and how it happened)**

Unsurprisingly you were the first one to say I love you. Tony and Bruce were experimenting on something for the Hulk when an explosion happened. They were both thrown across the room but while Bruce hulked out and wasn’t injured at all, Tony was thrown across the room receiving a hit to his head and bruising a couple of his ribs.

Jarvis alerted you to what was going on and you ran down to the med bay. You got there as he was already telling the rest of the team to let him go and that he was perfectly fine. When he saw that you were there he told you that he was fine and got up and started walking towards the door. You walked in front of him and shoved him back down on the bed before telling everyone else to get the hell out.

The two of you started arguing about his injuries and before you knew it you were yelling out “ _Because I love you and don’t want you hurt you moron!_ ” Tony froze. You close your eyes and muttered “ _Oh fuck_ ” under your breath before opening your eyes again looking at Tony and then looking at the ground. You told him you did love him, that you didn’t mean to just shout it at him, and that he absolutely didn’t have to say it back but that was how you felt.

He was quiet for a minute longer before he told you to come over to him. You looked up he was smiling and as you walked over to him he reached forward to cradle your face and kissed you trying to pour his emotions into his kiss with you. When you parted he whispered in your ear that he wasn’t ready to say it out loud just yet. You told him that it was completely fine. He apologized for yelling and for scaring you before he called the doctor back in so that he could be looked over.

Four months later he said “I love you” to you as he was leaving for a board meeting one random Tuesday morning.

**M =** **Memory (Favorite memory together)**

One of your favorite memories you have together is when you were in the common room kitchen food for the team as they were returning from mission. Everyone walked in to the beautiful smells as you were continuing to work. Tony walked up and took the whisk from the brownie batter you had in a bowl and started licking the batter off as he was talking to Steve. He started gesturing with his hands forgetting that he had the whisk and when he threw his hand up in the air batter from the brownies flew off and landed right on your face.

Everyone stood still for just a second as you turn to Tony who was struggling to stifle his laughter. “ _Oh you think that’s funny?_ ” you asked before grabbing the bowl, walking over to him and sticking your hand in it before smearing brownie batter all over his face. Clint yelled food fight and before you knew it everyone was throwing batter and any other food they could get their hands on at each other. In the end the kitchen as well as all of you, were filthy. As you were picking spaghetti out of your hair Tony look down at you and smiled fondly before kissing you on the lips and calling for pizza while everyone else started cleaning up.

**N = No (What’s their pet peeve?)**

One of Tony’s biggest pet peeves is when people are really stuck up and snotty, especially towards you. Because you don’t come from big money you tend to get looked down on as not good enough for Tony. When you do go to some of the more higher end places because you need to pick up a dress for a gala or he wants to spoil you by sending you on a shopping spree, the people in the more high-end stores haven’t always been nice to you. Tony doesn’t tolerate that one bit. Phone calls have been made, people have been fired, and Tony always makes sure to never spend a penny there again.

**O = Outfit (Casual, Dates, What he likes you to wear)**

On a regular day when he has no meetings or appearances to make Tony usually wears either a tank top or some kind of graphic T, jeans or sweats, and either his work shoes. If he has to go to a meeting or something then he’ll be in one of his suits.

When you go on dates, especially the ones that Tony plans, he’s almost always wearing a suit. Now it might be a slightly more casual suit because he doesn’t always take you to super swanky places but when he’s in public he generally wears a suit of some kind. It’s no hardship for you. The man looks damn good in a suit.

When it comes to you he doesn’t necessarily care what you wear, he wants you to be comfortable. He does have a preference for you showing off some skin though. He likes it when the plunge of your dresses or shirts are low, when you wear backless dresses, and he really likes it when your dresses are shorter so that he has access to your thighs. The other thing he loves to see you in is any Iron Man clothing. You own pretty much every piece available and you wear them often because Tony goes crazy when he sees that you’re wearing him.

**P = Pet Names** **(What pet names do they use?)**

He’ll use names like Dear, Babe, and even Baby but his favorite pet name, more like a nickname, is Pip. You dressed up like Pippi Longstocking’s one time for Halloween before the two of you were even a thing and ever since then he’s called your Pip.

**Q = Queasy (How they handle being sick or you being sick)**

Tony likes to think that he can work through his sickness so he’ll be down in the lab working on things practically passing out over his machines. That’s usually when you have to step in and lock down the lab until he’s better. Once you get him snuggled in bed, he generally realizes how tired he is and doesn’t put up much of a fight as you take care of him. He’s a pretty good patient all in all.

When you’re sick Tony is kind of crazy and overprotective but at the same doesn’t want to get sick himself. He has Jarvis monitoring your condition and actions, usually makes Bruce or Dr. Cho check up on you frequently, is constantly insisting that you need to take a nap, rarely lets you get out of bed, etc… all while he’s in the lab. He will come snuggle in bed with you if you ask him though, so that’s always nice.

**R = Ring (How did they propose?)**

When you imagined Tony proposing to you, you always thought it would be some huge grand gesture in front of thousands of people that you didn’t know because Tony doesn’t do anything small, but surprisingly it was just the two of you.

You had come down to the lab with Chinese food for dinner for the two of you. You ate and chatted for a while. When you were done you had gone to wash your hands quick and when you came back Tony wanted to show you something Dum-E had been working on. You sat down next to him and Dum-E rolled out and did a couple of little zooms around the room before stopping in front of you. The robot stuck out his arm and showed you that he was holding a ring box.

You froze for just a moment before Tony grabbed the box and opened it up to show you the ring he had picked out. It was a rose gold, halo diamond wedding ring with a half eternity diamond band. _“I'm not always the best at telling you I love you, but I do. I love you so much. You being here, you staying with me, you putting up with all of me… You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. So I pick you. Forever. Will you marry me?”_

You practically tackle him with the force of your hug as you start laughing/crying and repeating yes over and over again. He pulls you back from his shoulder and kisses you as he slips the ring on your finger. You barely look at it before you pull him in for another kiss, and another, and another, and before you know if the two of you were cuddled up naked on the lab floor panting as you admire your ring with your hands entwined on his chest.

**S =** **Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

Tony is kind of the king of cheering people up. He’s hilarious so he’s always found it really easy to make someone laugh when they’re upset. Most of the time it works but there are sometimes when you just don’t feel like laughing so Tony will bring a blanket over to where you are and curl up with you until you’re ready to talk. He never prize or pushes you to share more than you want to, he knows how hard it can be sometimes to open up to others but he wants you to know that he’s there for you.

It’s often hard to tell when Tony is sad but usually you can see it in his eyes or how his smile is off a bit. Usually when he’s upset you try to get him to take a break from whatever he’s doing so that the two of you help him relax. When he’s ready to talk you just try to reassure him as much as possible. Tony needs a lot of reassurances about your relationship, his spot on the team, that he’s more than just his money, and you are more than happy to provide those reassurances to him.

**T = Taking Pictures (Do you two take lots of photos/videos together?)**

Because of Jarvis Tony has a ton of videos for each of you, both appropriate and inappropriate. He sends you all the files and he also keeps them in a special folder in Jarvis‘s database.

You try and take a lot of pictures of the two of you together. You just take them on your phone, just random photos of the two of you. You send all your favorites to Tony and also have a few of them hung up in the penthouse and lab. Secretly Tony has a bunch of candid photos of you on his phone. Those are some of his favorites, he even has one of them printed and in his wallet.

**U = Unexpected (Something you don’t expect from them)**

As much as he loves his technology Tony is really great with paper and pencil. To name just a few things: he’s amazing at origami, he knows actual calligraphy, and his penmanship when he writes you notes is to die for.

**V = Vacations (Where do you two like to go and what do you do?)**

Tony will spend endless amounts of money planning the perfect vacation for the two of you. He’ll take you to different continents and countries and have all these fun things planned. These trips are to die for because you learn a lot of amazing things about the places and the people and you always have so much fun with Tony.

But your favorite vacations are when he books private things for the two of you. He finds places that are known for their excellent discretion so that the two of you can just stay there being a couple and he doesn’t feel like he has to be the public’s Tony Stark, he can be your Tony Stark. Your favorite was when he booked the cabin in the middle of nowhere and the two of you just spent a week together alone.

**W = Wedding (What was the wedding like?)**

Even though Tony wanted a huge wedding, the two of you came to a compromise. You would have a smallish wedding with only close friends and family but then you would have a huge party to celebrate your marriage. You took care of the wedding and small reception for your friends and family, Tony took charge of the party.

The wedding was lovely. It was on a small island that Tony had rented and everyone flew there for the weekend. Surrounded by your closest friends where you marry the love of your life. The giant party a week later was also beautiful if not exhausting and completely crazy since Tony was given free reign. There were various musical performers, amazing food from all over the world, the alcohol flew freely, and there had to be hundreds of guests. Tony was completely in his element but he was also tied to you the entire night which made all of the craziness worthwhile.

**X = Xylophone** **(What’s their song?)**

Tony loves to blast music in the lab and most people know that it’s usually rock music. His favorite song is AC/DC‘s “Back in Black”. Surprise, surprise.

**Y = Yawn (Bedtime, routine, position, how long till they fall asleep)**

Because Tony sleeps at odd times, he doesn’t really have a routine so to speak. He does always make sure that he washes his face and he brushes his teeth but other than that there’s no routine. He sleeps either in his boxers or in the nude and you pretty much do the same. Falling asleep doesn’t usually tend to be an issue. Once you lay your head on his chest and snuggle up to him he’ll be out in a matter of minutes. It’s the staying asleep that tends to be more of an issue for Tony. He has a lot of nightmares but between the two of you, you’ve gotten pretty good at calming him down and getting the nightmares to lessen and their appearances over the years.

**Z = Zoo (Pets, yes/no, what kind, how many)**

It’s not that Tony doesn’t like animals it’s just that he doesn’t have time or energy to take care of them himself so he’s never really desired to have one. If he did get some kind of pet it would be something like a saltwater fish tank. One of the giant ones other rich people or businesses have. He said that he thinks it would help him relax having something beautiful like that to just kind of stare at.


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor. Giant walking muscle on the outside, total marshmallow on the inside.

****

**A = Affection (PDA or private)**

Thor showers you with affection. He definitely doesn’t have a problem with public displays of affection. He often walks up behind you to wrap his arms around you, has no problem kissing you just about anywhere, or professing sweet nothings to you no matter who you’re around.

He has gotten a lot better about it since you explained that not all public displays of affection were appropriate for others to see. Being from Asgard, where things are quite more open sexually, the adjustment was a bit hard for him but he would do anything to keep you happy. When you’re alone however, all bets are off. Thor is constantly touching you, kissing you, making you moan, etc.

**B = Baby (** **Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

Honestly if it were up to Thor you’d probably be having something like ten kids. Thankfully you get some say in the matter too. Thor adored his parents, loved his brother Loki… maybe not so much Hela… so he’s always wanted to have his own family. However, Thor seems happy with your assessment that it would be best to cut the number of children off at five, since he isn’t going to be the one who has to push them out.

**C = Cuddles (How do they cuddle with you?)**

Imagine every way possible that there is to cuddle with someone, you and Thor have done that. Whether he’s the big spoon, has you laying on his chest, or simply holding you in his lap, Thor loves to cuddle with you. It helps that even with all those muscles he’s basically a giant teddy bear of warmth and love.

**D = Dates (What are your dates like?)**

Dates with Thor are always interesting. Even though he’s been to earth many times and has had many of his Avenger friends show him earth life, he still gets incredibly excited at trying new things that he’s never done before.

The first time you took him to a carnival was… chaotic to say the least. But Thor was so excited the whole time that it made up for the chaos that ensued with him being there. Tony may have had to pay for some broken games.

**E = _Evolution (How fast does your relationship evolves? Weeks, months, years?)_**

Everything in your relationship with Thor seemed to happen very quickly. You met while working with the avengers and very quickly Thor took a liking to you and your friendship with him blossomed.

One day he asked you on a date and from there things happened rather quickly. He started officially dating and then sleeping together maybe a week or two later. You moved into his place at the tower two months after that.

Sure your relationship has its ups and downs like every relationship does, but on your one year anniversary Thor proposed and you were married soon after. You’ve been together for several years now and couldn’t be happier.

**F = Food (Favorite food/Like to cook)**

Thor is a comfort food kind of guy. He loves hearty meals. Pretty much any kind of meat that’s been cooked he absolutely loves. But one of his favorite non-meat related foods is mac & cheese. He thinks it’s one of mankind’s greatest inventions and he can’t get enough of it.

Thor didn’t really know how to cook before he met the Avengers because he was a prince and everything was made for him. When he started living on earth more he wanted to know how to take care of himself so the avengers started teaching him basic things to cook. When the two of you started dating you joined a couples cooking class and have participated in many since then. While he likes cooking just fine, he says that it’s the best when he gets to cook with you by his side.

**G = Giggle (What makes them laugh? What is their laugh like?)**

Thor's laugh is like thunder. Whether it’s a deep hearty chuckle that makes his chest rumble or a great big booming laugh you can’t help but make the comparison to thunder every time. A lot of things make Thor laugh, more so now that he understands a lot of pop culture references and various earth concepts. He’s really just a happy and cheerful guy so it’s very easy to make him laugh.

**H = Habits (Good or Bad)**

Thor is an extremely helpful person, anytime somebody asks him for his aid he agrees with no problem. He says it would be dishonorable of him to not help someone who needs it if he is able to help.

He does have a bad habit, even though he doesn’t usually realize he’s doing it… He has kind of bad volume control. Poor Thor can be so loud sometimes that he’s often getting shushed by the others, but he’s only so loud because he gets very excited or upset about something.

You’ve come up with a nice quiet way to remind him to tone it down. If you’re around you just kind of casually walk up to him and place your hand on his shoulder and he recognizes that as a sign to quiet his volume. He really has gotten much better than when he first came to earth.

**I = I love you (How do they say “I Love You”)**

There are probably a million ways Thor has said he loves you. He really is much more poetic and charming than people give him credit for, so it came as a slight bit of shock when you realized how often and how many different ways he tells you he loves you. Even before he actually said the words “I love you” he would say things like “I care so deeply for you”, “I hope you know that I would do anything for you, My Dear One”.

After he started saying “I love you”, he would do things like calling you “My Love”, giving you a hug from behind, a quick peck on the cheek and whispering ‘I love you’ in your ear, saying “You’re worth more to me than all the gold of Asgard”, and all the other things that have you turning to mush for him. You’ve never really doubted Thor's love for you because he’s honestly been telling you the entire time you’ve been together.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Thor does not get jealous because he has no doubt about the love you have for him. He does however get extremely protective anytime someone gets slightly amorous towards you. He will rarely stop it before you get a chance to put the other person in their place. However if they don’t leave you alone after your request he goes into a bit of a protective overdrive to remind the offender of who you're with.

They never seem to give you a problem again.

**K = Kiss (What kind of kisser are they? Tell about the first kiss.)**

Thor is a powerful kisser. There’s always a lot of passion, strength, and love pouring through every kiss he gives you. The first time that he kissed you your knees almost gave out from under you. Not that that would’ve been a problem as Thor was holding you so close to him.

**L = Love you (Who said it first and how it happened)**

Thor was the first to say I love you. Honestly he had really been saying it all along, just without those exact words. You were laying on his chest snuggled on the couch together. He was lazily running his hand up and down your back as you discussed what to do that evening. After a while you realize Thor hadn’t been responding you looked up to him to ask what was wrong. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked you right in the eye before cupping your cheek softly with one of his hands and saying _“I love you”_. Your eyes went wide for a moment before you started smiling _“Oh Thor, I love you too.” “Truely?” “Truely.”_ Thor’s smile was beaming before he kissed you into a haze and whispered in your ear _“Let me show you just how much,”_ And he did just that. Many times.

**M =** **Memory (Favorite memory together)**

Your favorite memory with Thor was at a charity event for the Avengers at the tower. You and Thor had been separated from everyone and because of all of the attractions and various entertainments you had a hard time finding the rest of the team. Even Thor with all his height was having a hard time locating them. His solution? You getting on his shoulders to look above the various people and things to find your friends. You tried to dissuade him and explain how silly it would look but he turned to with those big puppy eyes and before you knew it he was hoisting you onto his shoulders.

You really just couldn’t help yourself and started laughing while struggling to maintain balance. Thor put his hands on your thighs to keep you in place while he slowly turned so you could look around the room before spotting Steve and the rest of your friends. If you thought he was going to put you down, you were wrong. He told you to hang on before walking you straight towards them.

People moved out of the way for you as you made your way over to your friends, you with a slightly red face and Thor grinning away. When you reached the rest of your friends you were greeted with looks of shock, hilarity, and slight embarrassment. Thor finally put you down and you asked him why he hadn’t taken you down before. He simply explained _“Why would I want to prevent the rest of the room from being able to look at such a magnificent woman?”_ This brought a slight blush to your face before he kissed your cheek and the two of you proceeded to have a wonderful time at the event with the rest of your friends.

**N = No (What’s their pet peeve?)**

Thor hates being treated like he’s stupid. He may not know everything about what earth has to offer but he isn’t dumb (he’s like 1500 years old!). Unfortunately, Tony used to be the biggest offender of this before Thor sat him down and gave him a talking to. After that Tony went to great lengths to help describe things and teach Thor anything he wanted to know. Now if someone starts treating Thor like he’s stupid, Tony gets more offended than Thor does and very quickly puts them in their place.

**O = Outfit (Casual, Dates, What he likes you to wear)**

Even though Thor is often seen in his warrior garb, that doesn’t mean he wears it all the time. In fact the only time he wears it is when he’s going to fight or someone specifically requests him to wear it to an event. After some help from Tony and Clint, he’s gotten pretty used to earth clothes and knows how to dress himself appropriately for any occasion.

When he’s just lounging around he usually wears jeans and a T-shirt, when it’s a little colder out he wears a red zip up hoodie too. He usually leaves his hair down at home.

On a nice date, he wears darker pants with a button down shirt and some kind of blazer on top. He’s taken to putting his hair in a messy man bun when he takes you out so it’s out of his way.

If you were to ask him what he likes you to wear he would honestly tell you nothing, not a stitch of clothing… Because that’s just the kind of guy Thor is. However if you pressed for an answer he would tell you that he likes you wearing anything that makes you feel beautiful because he loves seeing you feel confident and sexy.

**P = Pet Names** **(What pet names do they use?)**

Thor has a plethora of pet names he calls you. In fact he rarely uses your name. His favorite has to be My Love. He also uses ones like Little One, Love, Darling, and Beloved.

**Q = Queasy (How they handle being sick or you being sick)**

One of the perks of being a god is that Thor doesn’t get sick. The only thing you really have to deal with is if he gets injured during a battle. That’s not normally too much of an issue either because it’s rare for him to get hurt enough to warrant concern. However that doesn’t stop you from worrying and when he gets back he always allows you time to make sure he’s well.

When you get sick Thor always does anything he can to make you feel better. He’ll fetch your medicine, rub your back to help soothe you to sleep, get you chicken soup from a place that’s 30 minutes away, anything you could want Thor is at your beck and call.

**R = Ring (How did they propose?)**

Thor proposed to you while on Vacation in one of Tony’s secluded cabins. The two of you had been there for about a week and we’re wrapping up the end of your trip. He’s been acting a little off that day but nothing that had you too concerned. That night you were huddling in front of the fire with a mountain of blankets and pillows to keep the two of you warm.

As you cuddled he said _“My Love, would you turn and look at me?”_ You did as he asked and Thor pulled out a small box. As you returned your gaze to him he began expressing to you how much he loved you and wanted to be in your life forever. That’s when he opened the box and revealed to you the beautiful engagement ring inside. It was a simple thin gold band with a huge red ruby in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds. _“Will you marry me? Will you allow me to be your husband?”_ Tears pooled in your eyes as you practically tackled him with a big hug shouting _“Yes of course!”_ You both were laughing as you kissed and Thor slid the ring onto your finger.

****

**S =** **Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

Thor has lost a lot in his life, his parents, brother, and even his homeland. When he’s sad he usually does one of two things. He either goes to see his fellow Asgardians in the spot they call their home now on earth and reminisces or he simply wants you to be there with him, to cuddle with him and let him hold you close as he talks to you about the sadness plaguing him. He’s always quick to tell you that as sad as he is, he’s glad he’s found a new home and love with you.

When you’re sad Thor will always be there to listen if you need him to be but if you want cheering up Thor is the perfect people to go to. He says he knows exactly what to do to cheer anyone up. He often showers you with ice cream, chocolate, pizza, and any of your other favorite foods, along with having F.R.I.D.A.Y. queue up your favorite comedy. What really cheers you up the most is how earnestly he tries to make you feel better.

**T = Taking Pictures (Do you two take lots of photos/videos together?)**

Thor doesn’t really take a lot of pictures or videos but that’s OK because you generally take them for the two of you. You don’t do it all the time but you do like to have pictures of the two of you at various events or just hanging around the tower.

**U = Unexpected (Something you don’t expect from them)**

Thor loves going to spa days with you. While you thought it might be a little too feminine for him, he explained that he used to do these kind of things on Asgard as it was common place for royals to do this. So it’s not often that you end up going to the spa without Thor. You definitely do all the couples massages and facials and things like that but what was more surprising was that he was willing to get a mani/peti with you.

**V = Vacations (Where do you two like to go and what do you do?)**

Thor is an outdoorsman at heart so most of your vacations are to various places where you can hike, camp, fish, etc. The two of you even got an RV because let’s face it as a woman peeing in the woods is 0% fun. The two of you love going by yourselves but on the times you’ve managed to wrangle in the other Avengers too and you’ve all had a blast.

**W = Wedding (What was the wedding like?)**

The two of you decided to get married at the tower. When Tony asked why, just out of curiosity, Thor explained that this was where his family lived and he wanted to be in his home for his wedding. Tony refuses to admit he got teary eyed.

Between pepper, Natasha, and yourself you were able to get the tower decorated simply but elegantly for the wedding. No extra people were invited; the only people at the wedding were the other Avengers, what Asgardians were left, and your friends and family. Bruce performed the ceremony and afterwards everyone had a lovely time at the reception.

**X = Xylophone** **(What’s their song?)**

Thor is pretty easy-going about music. He likes a lot of different things. He’ll listen to rock and metal but then turn around and listen to country and even jazz. He doesn’t tend to like a lot of pop music but he’ll listen to it if you turn it on. He doesn’t have a favorite song but when you’re out on a date he likes music with a good beat so that he dance with you.

**Y = Yawn (Bedtime, routine, position, how long till they fall asleep)**

Thor actually doesn’t have much of a routine for bed. He can pretty much fall asleep very easily anywhere. However his favorite position would be to spoon you from behind and after you drift off to sleep he easily follows by listening to the sounds of your breathing. Having you in his arms and knowing that you’re safe makes it very easy for him to sleep soundly.

**Z = Zoo (Pets, yes/no, what kind, how many)**

You would honestly have an entire zoo if it were up to Thor. Currently the only animal you have is one very large mixed breed dog, a mutt. He’s basically the dog version of Thor, huge in size but also has a giant heart full of love for everyone. Thor would very much like to get a snake as well but as of yet, that hasn’t happened. 


End file.
